Wrecking Ball
Wrecking Ball is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 3rd case of the game. It is the third case set in Europe. Plot The Bureau headed to Marseille, France under suspicions that the Anarchist Syndicate would attack there. Chief Fowler told Kevin and the player to go to Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, the center of the Fiesta des Suds. There, they found Hollywood superstar Samuel Higgins' skull crushed by the iron ball. The five people were labelled as suspects: Dieudonné Grandjean (mime), Emmanuelle Maitron (Mayor of Marseille), Monique Rochefort (waitress), Jonathan Chastain (victim's friend), and Giovanni Paparella (anarchist member). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player were looking for more about reasons of Emma Roye's death year ago. But they're trapped inside the church and are confronts by the killer, who indead to kill them to cover the crime scene. But the player managed to cut the rope to fall the sandbag on it and exit the church through the back door. Mid-investigation, Henri found out the killer was in Notre-Dame de la Garde before the murder. Later, Marseille Mayor Emmanuelle disappeared into the Notre-Dame de la Garde, prompting the team to search for her. They then found enough evidence to arrest boar hunter Jonathan Chastain for the murder. Initially denying the crime, Jonathan admitted that he had wanted to live like a nobleman after being surrounded by the wealth of the Marseille for a long time, so he immediately killed his friend Samuel after being paid to perform a hit by people who wanted to procure the manuscript. After refusing to tell who paid him and admitting he hid the manuscript after the murder, Jonathan was sentenced by Judge Palamo to 25 years in prison. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (3/6), the team talked to Jonathan again to find Emma Roye's body. Jonathan said that he and Samuel buried her inside the crypt of the church. The team found a skull, which Glenda Newhouse and her assistant, Mingxia Hao, said proved that Samuel was Emma's killer. The team then informed Jonathan of this discovery. Meanwhile, the team went to Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur to find proof of the anarchies' involvement. The team found an ancient Italian tarot card, which (per Rosamund) depicted the legends of the cult, one of which being the impalement of the cult's traitors. Suspecting the Anarchist Syndicate suggested that Samuel be impaled, the team talked to Giovanni Paparella, who admitted to telling Jonathan to impale Samuel, who was an anarchist before he turned his back on the cult. After the events, the team found a smartphone which proved that Samuel would talk about the cult after he killed Emma Roye to keep quiet. Hisao and the player then interrogated Giovanni, who escaped custody via smoke bomb. After issuing an alert regarding Giovanni to violation against the Europe military forces and processing anarchy's testimony, the Bureau went to Italy to anticipate an Anarchist attack. Summary Victim *'Samuel Higgins' Murder Weapon *'Iron Ball' Killer *'Jonathan Chastain' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect reads French philosophy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect reads French philosophy. *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. *The suspect is 6 feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect is 6 feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect reads French philosophy. *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect is 6 feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats macarons. *The suspect reads French philosophy. *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. *The suspect is 6 feet tall. Killer's Profile *The killer eats macarons. *The killer reads French philosophy. *The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is 6 feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to Miley Cyrus's hit single, "Wrecking Ball". Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images